


Cold Hands of Fate

by Sadaralo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaralo/pseuds/Sadaralo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damar and Ziyal get reacquainted after the Cardassians and Dominion occupy Deep Space Nine.  Kira isn't sure how to feel about it, but she notices the suspicion Damar has about the Dominion and ponders what she can do to push Damar to act against the Cardassian/Dominion alliance.</p><p>Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Was it just her imagination or did it truly appear that Dukat’s blindly loyal thug, Damar prowled the station burdened by misgivings about the Dominion and its purported purpose in the alliance with the Cardassians, Kira wondered as she made her way down to the Promenade.

 

The temperature and humidity aboard the station had been raised to better accommodate Cardassian physiology and preferences. It was a little much for the slim Bajoran woman, but she supposed she had no choice but to endure it for the time being.  The lights had also been dimmed owing to the Cardassian aversion to bright lights.

 

The Cardassian and Dominion troops hadn’t occupied Deep Space Nine for more than a week, but Major Kira Nerys of the Bajoran Militia hadn’t missed the numerous suspicious sideeyes and outright challenging staredowns that Damar had pinned on Weyoun.

 

It hadn’t surprised Kira at all that Damar didn’t trust Weyoun. The fiery redhead despised Damar as she did most Cardassians, but she recognized that Damar wasn’t your typical Cardassian.  The reptilian like species tended toward dissembling and passive aggressiveness in conversation, particularly when there were games afoot.  Damar’s tongue was as blunt an instrument as she’d ever encountered in a Cardassian.  He was a young soldier, who had not yet learned how to play the games in full motion around him.  In a way, Damar’s bluntness was a breath of fresh air for Kira.  She may not like the man, but at least when their paths crossed, she didn’t have to wonder where he stood or feel like she had to ferret out his real purpose.

 

She entered Quark’s, having just come off duty, and resolved to take advantage of any opportunity to reinforce and feed into whatever misgivings Damar had about the Dominion. Perhaps, just perhaps it would work in her favor at some point; that is if Damar ever grew out of the hero worship he had of Gul Dukat.  The thought of anyone worshipping that delusional, narcissistic snake positively turned her stomach.

 

Damar’s hero worship of Dukat was a problem. Even if Damar did have instincts that the Dominion had ulterior motives that even Dukat didn’t know about, just idolizing Dukat meant that Damar would likely second guess those instincts and not act on them.  It was a mistake that preyed upon the young and inexperienced.  Kira hoped for all their sakes that Damar wouldn’t have to learn the hard way about not trusting one’s own instincts.

 

Curiously, Kira noted that Damar wasn’t perched on a barstool, hounding Quark for another shot of Kanar. She’d noted over the last three or four days that Damar had seemed to have a routine of visiting Quark’s for drinks after duty; not that she could blame him.  Having to work for the Dominion would make her want to drink too.  She was about to shrug it off as unimportant since she didn’t need him for anything when she spotted him sharing a meal with Dukat’s young hybrid daughter, Ziyal in a quieter spot just upstairs.  Ziyal’s smile was bright as she listened to Damar with rapt attention.  Kira couldn’t see Damar’s face, but his body language was rather animated as if he was recounting an exciting story.

 

“Major?”

 

Kira registered the voice, but found herself unable to look away from Damar and Ziyal, trying to decide how to feel about it. She supposed it was only natural for Ziyal to want to seek out the company of other Cardassians, particularly while Garak was away on the Defiant.  Ziyal and Damar had gotten along about the Groumall so Kira supposed there was no harm in it.  Still, Ziyal was rather naïve and an eternal optimist at heart.  Kira truly wished to protect the young woman from harm, but she knew that some things a person must learn from experience.

 

“Major?” The voice asked again, a little louder and more insistently.

 

That finally shook Kira out of her thoughts and she turned to the owner of the voice.

 

“I’m sorry, Quark. I was light years away, wasn’t I?  Just have a lot on my mind, I suppose.”

 

Setting a glass of Springwine in front of Kira, Quark glanced up at Ziyal. “If that’s what you’re worried about, you know I keep a close eye on things around here.  I’ll let you know if I see anything unpleasant.”

 

Kira smirked around the rim of her glass. “How much is it going to cost me?”

 

“Major! You wound me.  What makes you think I would charge you for my observations?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, Quark. Past experience?”

 

Quark smiled toothily and then glanced up and over toward the entryway.

 

“Your favorite person is here,” he warned quietly.

 

Kira turned on her barstool just in time to find Gul Dukat standing behind her with that nauseatingly ingratiating smile on his face.

 

“Weyoun finally let you off your leash, Dukat?” Kira’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

“Ah, you’ve finally found your sense of humor again, Major. How delightful!”

 

Turning away from him, Kira’s gaze returned to Damar and Ziyal who, so far, hadn’t noticed she’d been watching them. Damar’s strong hand stole out to grasp Ziyal’s much smaller one rather affectionately, even tenderly.

 

“Hmmm….,” Dukat exhaled, having followed Kira’s gaze upstairs. He sounded perplexed, as if, just like Kira a few moments ago, he too wasn’t sure what to make of what he had just seen.

 

“Yes,” Kira glanced back at Dukat pointedly. “Your loyal thug has his hands on your daughter now.”

 

“Ziyal is a grown woman, Major. And Damar is a good soldier and a good man.  She could choose far worse.  Garak, perhaps?”

 

“Damar is a married man, isn’t he?!” Kira shot back with amazement.  “You would condone a married man seducing your daughter?  You know how idealistic and naïve she is.  What if he breaks her heart?  But look who I’m talking to…”

 

Dukat laughed. “I fear in Cardassian society, Major, cheating by the males is often turned a blind eye to.”

 

Kira fixed the former Prefect of Bajor with a withering look. “Don’t remind me.  I’m well aware of the Cardassian penchant for wanting comfort women to ease the loneliness of being away from the little woman back home.”

 

“You always read such nefarious ulterior motives in everything we do, Major. Is it really necessary?”

 

“You tell me.”

 

Downing the rest of the Springwine, Kira hopped up from her seat and existed Quark’s without another word.

 

As if things could get any more complicated.


	2. Illicit Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight up, this chapter is mostly Damar/Ziyal sex, which I know won't be everyone's shot of kanar. You've been warned.

At an unusually leisurely pace for Damar, he strolled through the Promenade with Ziyal on his arm.  He noticed she was careful not to lean too heavily.  She seemed more outgoing than he remembered, but there were still traces of the customary shyness and all of the naivete he’d associated with her during her time on the Groumall.  Every so often he’d catch her steal a curious glance up at him only to quickly duck her head and avert her gaze with a shy, but still dazzling smile.

 

Gul Dukat’s illegitimate half Bajoran daughter was so unlike Cardassian women in many ways.  Cardassian women were snarky in conversation and they could be shrewd, cynical, argumentative, and selfish.  Ziyal was none of those things.  It was plain to see in her worldview and endless pool of optimism that she had been raised by her Bajoran mother.

 

In a way, Damar supposed, Ziyal was a breath of fresh air.  It was true that he did relish verbal sparring with women, but at times the cynicism of the typical Cardassian woman and the trials of being a soldier during wartime wore him down.  Ziyal in her youthful beauty and spiritedness seemed a beacon of light in an otherwise gloomy situation.  It didn’t hurt that she’d grown into a beautiful woman either.

 

Still, it was hard to completely brush off those Bajoran nose ridges.  Damar tried; he tried to see her as only the lovely daughter of the superior officer he so completely respected and admired, but those ridges and her affinity for Major Kira made Damar wonder where Ziyal’s loyalties would ultimately lie if put to the test.

 

The Cardassian soldier smiled down at the young woman on his arm; that rare, but genuine and ridiculously charming smile that he knew he probably shouldn’t be using on Dukat’s impressionable daughter.  He was no psychologist, but he could well imagine that not having her father for most of her life might drive her to seek male attention in ways that weren’t necessarily healthy or from those who might seek to harm her.  Damar knew that her association with the tailor, Garak elicited strong reactions of disapproval from Dukat.

 

They exited the Promenade and continued on down the corridor where Ziyal’s living quarters were located.  He felt her squeeze his forearm gently and she gave him that dazzling smile again when he looked down at her.

 

“I still can’t believe you all managed to survive through all that on that freighter.  But then my father always was a task master with all those battle drills.”  She smiled shyly, but it was obvious she was trying to fill the awkward silence in the corridor.

 

They stopped when they reached her door and the nervous, physical attraction between them crackled like static electricity.  Her green eyes shone with both nervousness and anticipation.  Ziyal was young, beautiful, innocent… and Damar was a sensualist.  The things he wanted to do to her, to teach her about the pleasures of the body.

 

 _She’s a grown woman.  She can make her own decisions.  It’s not as if I’m hiding anything from her._   Inwardly, Damar grimaced at the excuses he was making for behavior or future behavior that he, at the very least, had doubts about.  He sucked in a deep breath as she entered the code to her quarters and the door slid open.

 

“Come in.  We’ll have a drink and talk some more.”  Ziyal’s stomach filled with butterflies and her heart thumped in nervous anticipation.  For a brief moment, her thoughts flickered to Garak whom she believed herself to be in love with, but he always discouraged her affections for him.  Perhaps now was as good a time as any to try and move on.  If she could.

 

W^^^W^^^W

 

Damar cursed himself for not being a stronger man as his lips sought Ziyal’s in a passionate, hungry kiss.  They were soft and yielding beneath his.  Her lipstick must have had some sort of light flavor or scent to it which reminded him he was going to have to wash it off of him before he left her quarters.  Strong hands entwined themselves in her hair searching for the pins that would release the captive ebony curls.  One by one, they fell to the floor, bouncing off the carpet and the waist long strands cascaded down her back.  The light floral scent of her perfume wafted up to Damar’s nose and he inhaled deeply, burying his face in her neck to nip and kiss gently at the delicate scales there.

 

“Damn, you smell good…,” he growled deeply.

 

Ziyal’s head fell back and she moaned softly.  His perfect lips, so full and sensual, were skillfully working their magic on her.  She could feel his hardening length through his pants.

 

“Damar…,” her voice shook breathlessly. 

 

“Touch me,” he growled in her ear.

 

She shuddered, her small hand trailed its way down his torso armor to tug at the fastenings of his pants.  She seemed slightly hesitant and Damar wondered if perhaps this was her first time.  He grunted in approval as her hand snaked inside to take hold of him, stroking him tentatively at first, but she quickly gained confidence as he thrust gently against her hand.

 

He coaxed her backwards until the backs of her legs made contact with her bed.  Reflexively, Ziyal let herself fall to the bed, stretching out on her back with her calves hanging over the edge.  Pushing her skirt to her waist, Damar dragged her panties along with the colored pantyhose down her legs and let them pool to the floor.  He parted her long legs and knelt between them with a strong, toned arm draped over her waist.

 

“Damar, what are y-…”  All coherent thought left her as the exquisite sensation of Damar’s hot tongue explored her.  Her soft cries and moans filled the room as she felt her body building to a crescendo she’d never felt before.  Damar was beyond ready to mount her and take her, but he willed patience.  If this was her first time, the virile Cardassian owed it to her to take his time and make it a memorable and pleasurable experience for her.  All of a sudden her back arched in a shuddering climax.  He pulled back slightly and looked up to her face as her tremors finally subsided.  He smirked slightly at the look of wonderment and euphoria on her face and then shrugged out of his own clothes.

 

Covering her body with his, he captured her lips again and slid into her as gently as possible.  He began with a slow pace, but he shuddered hard and quickened as Ziyal began caressing his neck ridges.  Encouraged by his eager responsiveness, she applied more pressure with her hands before dipping her head to bite down on them.

 

A lustful growl escaped Damar and he thrust hard in response, enjoying the feeling of her around him, until the dam burst and he came with a roar.

 

For a few blissful moments, the couple remained still as they came down from their high.  They shared gentle kisses and tired smiles as Damar shifted to lay beside her, pulling her against him as they slipped into a deep sleep.

 

Damar’s final thoughts as he drifted off was a reminder to act normal around Dukat the next day.

 


End file.
